Faithful Seven
by stardustgirl24
Summary: What if seven war heroines and the leaders of the new world order turned into teenagers? What would happen? And with an impending doom coming, will these nine be able to survive with each other, matchmakers, sexual tension, and teenage hormones? For now, let's just try to see if they go crazy. Set in future, post-apocalyptic. Don't be fooled by the prologue! It gets funnier!


Prologue

Twenty-two year old Abby, along with her friends, Brittany, Diana, Kyra, Evelyn, Pamela, and Sandra, stood together on the top of the largest hill.

"Well," Evelyn said," I guess this is it."

"No," Sandra replied," This is the dawn of peace."

"Well then," Abby commented with a smirk," We shouldn't keep the army waiting."

"No," replied Diana," We shouldn't."

And together they charged. It was an epic battle, men and women pitted against each other, goblins and Mind-Suckers, the Warped, and the Slashers. With all the smoke, no one knew who was who. The only that thing anyone could be sure of was that you kill or be killed. And the faithful seven, those young women, had each other's backs. They were friends through and through. Forever.

"Hold on!" Kyra cried. "Jake, take this bomb and free the captives!"

"All right sweetie," Jake replied. "And once this battle, this war, is finished, I hope we can get married."

"Is that a marriage proposal?"

"Yes and the ring is right in my pocket."

"Great, I love you."

"I love you too." Jake leaned over and tried to kiss Kyra. And then, Kyra screamed. A Mind-Sucker had grabbed him. And taken him. It took him. And Jake was a Warped now, he was gone. In his place, there was an empty shell, filled with lies from the goblin king.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Kyra whispered. And she charged, killing her beloved. But she was sorry.

Kyra laid on the ground, sobbing as the battle raged all around her. No one paid her any mind, everyone thought she was dead.

"Why did it have to end like this…?" She sobbed. Then she remembered. "The coat pocket!" Kyra grabbed Jake's coat. The little black box that she had expected to be there was indeed there. She slipped on the diamond ring, which fit perfectly.

"Don't worry, Jake," Kyra whispered."I'll avenge you."

Kyra jumped back up, with new vengeance in her eyes. She ran to join the fray, and slaughtered everything that wasn't on her side with her sword. Who was now named Jake.

Abby drew her light saber. Man, it felt good to have it in her hands again. Slash, chop, whack, and slice. Then she saw a sight that made her stop cold. Her house. The one she grew up in. It was burning, and then it was gone. It was a pile of ashes. And in it was her old teddy bear. Mr. Teddy was ragged and worn. However, he was the same as when she left him, lying on the ground in all his loved teddy-ness. So Abby picked him up. And she remembered all the memories. The ones that she had been so eager to forget. They all came back, and she hated it.

"Mom, Dad, that Slasher that killed you, I'll kill it. Don't worry about me." Abby whispered, fingering the locket that had hung around her neck for so long. But it wouldn't do good to dwell on these memories, Abby told herself. Especially during the final battle. But she left herself hold Mr. Teddy for a little while longer. Then she stuck him into her pack.

"Welcome back, Mr. Teddy."

Evelyn fought like a demon had a kid with a Slasher. But that's what she was. Everyone knew. Of course, her mom was a human who used DNA samples from the most formidable creatures and herself to create her. So she really didn't have parents. Not really. But that was all behind her now. The ring she got from her mom, the day she died, helped her stay. Otherwise, she would have been dragged to the Gates of Hell and brainwashed long before. All she had to do was keep her anger in check, so the demons wouldn't come looking for her. And so, Evelyn raised her whip and attacked.

Brittany, Pamela, and Sandra were all related. Not in a family way. In an adopted family way. Brittany had been left in an orphanage when she was little, she never knew her parents. So Brittany had always felt this anger with them. She fought almost everything with this anger, as if the opposing forces were them and she could smash their faces with her mace.

Diana fought like a demon. She was usually a nerd, and she preferred reading to fighting. But she fought. And it helped that her arrows were poisoned, killing from a distance.

Pamela and Sandra were twins. Although you wouldn't know it just by looking, all their time on the streets had changed them. Pamela and Sandra had been kicked out of their own home when they were five. Neither knew why, all that they knew was that one day, Daddy got really pale when he got the mail, and Mommy rushed over to see what was the matter. When Mommy saw, she went really pale too. Pamela and Sandra weren't allowed to see. After that, Mommy and Daddy had this long talk. There was a lot of yelling, and they were scared. The next day, Mommy went over to talk to Pamela and Sandra.

"Girls, I'm sorry. It isn't our fault, but when you were born…" she trailed off. "You will find out when you two are old enough." Then she kissed their foreheads, and out they went. As this memory washed over them, they sighed. But the battle continued on, even without the halberd and the guns.


End file.
